


We should be lovers

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon was raised in Dorne, No White Walkers, Sansa was married to Willas, Willas is gay, but he and Sansa have a good friendship, virgin Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Willas and I know we can’t give each other what we want,” she explained gently. “But we care about each other and want each other to be happy. So, he told me I could take a lover so long as I was discreet. And he shall do the same.”“A lover?” Jon repeated. He knew even his ears had probably turned pink by this point as he processed her meaning. “Me?” he spluttered, feeling his eyes widen in shock.“You don’t have to,” she said with a shrug. “There is no punishment if you refuse.” She fixed him with a stern gaze then. “But I saw the way you looked at me in the hall, I know you desire me. So, I don’t see why you won’t take this opportunity.”“I do think you are very beautiful,” Jon agreed quickly. He licked his lips and cleared his throat in apprehension. “I just…I haven’t…that is, I never…”“You’ve never lain with anyone?” she guessed, eyebrows rising in surprise. Jon released a breath from his nose before giving a shaky nod. She was silent for a moment before she shrugged again. “I can work with that.”Day 2 of smut week: Virgin Territory





	We should be lovers

Her husband was sweet and kind, just as she had always hoped him to be. And Sansa loved Highgarden, she did.

Although, it hadn’t taken long for them to realise that they would not come to have the marriage she had always hoped for, a great love like her parents.

Willas was fond of her, she knew. But his preferences were for other men, a fact that he had told her mere months into their marriage.

Sansa had been heartbroken at the thought of not having a marriage of true love or any children. Though they had lain together a few times, Willas clearly struggled to enjoy the couplings and Sansa wondered if he had had to resort to thinking of someone else to get through them.

Still, when she had come to terms with her husband’s preferences, they had managed to develop a strong friendship, which the kingdom had come to believe was the beginning of a blossoming romance.

Willas has told her that she could have a lover if she wished, so long as she was discreet. He would prefer someone with dark hair though, so any children she bore could be claimed as his. It was better that way, he assured her. They couldn’t very well have everyone aware that she was producing bastards, for her own safety as well as for the good of The Reach.

Sansa supposed she should be grateful that Willas was concerned for her happiness, that he recognised that she longed for an intimacy he couldn’t give her. But she had not spotted any man she liked and she wasn’t sure she would be able to even take another man to bed anyway.

But then, he had come to court.

Jon Sands had been raised in Dorne, one of the few places where bastards were treated well by everyone, where they could prove their worth as much as a trueborn child.

He had been standing in the corner of the room, almost like he was hiding himself away. And when he had caught her eyes, his cheeks had turned pink and he quickly averted his gaze.

Somewhere inside of her, the young girl she had been gushed at the attention. How often had she dreamed of her husband courting her with shy smiles and longing looks?

Sansa had never loved Margaery more than she had in that moment. Her goodsister had given her advice about taking a lover, the charms a lady can use to get what she wanted from a man. She knew at the time of her advice that Sansa had not had her eye on anyone but she had insisted she remember it should she ever need to use it.

And now, Sansa decided she would.

She turned to her husband then, taking his arm in what would be seen as an affectionate gesture by everyone gathered but was merely a way to get his attention.

“I will take him,” she whispered in his ear, inkling her head towards where Jon stood in the corner.

“My new squire?” Willas responded with a wry smile. “You have good taste my lady.”

She grinned in response, giving him a playful shrug. “I saw him first.”

“Alas, I fear he prefers the fairer sex anyway,” Willas responded, patting her hand. “He should learn to keep his eyes off you though. Make sure to warn him dear.”

***

Jon rubbed his hands nervously on his breeches. He could feel the letter which had summoned him here against the side of his hand, making him swallow.

The guard had said it had come from Lord Willas but it was signed by Sansa. It stated that he was invited to dine with her tonight.

She beamed at him as she opened the door and Jon felt as though his eyes were bulging out of his head as he looked at her.

Her robe was made of the sheerest black material he had ever seen, clearly showing off the black corset and matching smallclothes underneath.

“Jon,” she greeted, sitting demurely on the end of the bed and crossing her legs far slower than was necessary but it gave Jon a clear view between her thighs, where he could make out the shape of her under her smallclothes. He swallowed hard, his eyes darting back up to her face quickly though he could feel his cheeks burning when she smirked, knowing full well that she had caught him in the act.

“My Lady, I…”

“You will call me Sansa Jon, when we are alone,” she stated firmly and Jon clamped his mouth shut. She grinned, pleased with his obedience. Leaning back to rest on her elbows she raised a hand and crooked a finger. “Come here.”

“Your husband…”

“Has given me his blessing,” she assured him as she curled her hair around her finger and smiled at him. “Much as he has mine to lie with who he chooses.”

“But,” Jon started, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Willas and I know we can’t give each other what we want,” she explained gently. “But we care about each other and want each other to be happy. So, he told me I could take a lover so long as I was discreet. And he shall do the same.”

“A lover?” Jon repeated. He knew even his ears had probably turned pink by this point as he processed her meaning. “Me?” he spluttered, feeling his eyes widen in shock.

“You don’t have to,” she said with a shrug. “There is no punishment if you refuse.” She fixed him with a stern gaze then. “But I saw the way you looked at me in the hall, I know you desire me. So, I don’t see why you won’t take this opportunity.”

“I do think you are very beautiful,” Jon agreed quickly. He licked his lips and cleared his throat in apprehension. “I just…I haven’t…that is, I never…”

“You’ve never lain with anyone?” she guessed, eyebrows rising in surprise. Jon released a breath from his nose before giving a shaky nod. She was silent for a moment before she shrugged again. “I can work with that.”

Jon spluttered and for the second time, he felt as though his eyes would pop out of their sockets. She grinned at his expression before she stood and shrugged off her robe.

He watched her approach him, his breath catching in his throat as she undid the laces of his shirt and pushed the garment from his shoulders. He licked his lips as she raised his hand, guiding it up to cup her still covered breast.

Smirking at the way he stared at his hand gripping her flesh, she reached up to pull at the ties at the front, allowing the material to part and reveal her creamy white skin beneath. Jon groaned, his eyes widening as she shrugged the corset off, dislodging his hand and revealing her perky breasts to his sight.

She reached for his hands once more, placing them both on her chest this time. Keeping her hands on his, she showed him how to squeeze her breasts, guided his thumb towards her nipple and sighed in pleasure as he started to stroke them with the pad of his thumb.

“You consent then?” she asked moaning as he grew more confident and pinched her nipples.

“Yes,” Jon said quickly, eyes glued to her chest as he watched his fingers play with her. Sansa let out an amused huff at his reaction, rather pleased that he was so eager.

She gently grasped his hands again, lowering them from her breasts. Tugging on his left hand, she guided them back to the bed until the back of her knees hit the edge and made her sit. She smiled seductively as she leaned back on her elbows.

“Take off your breeches Jon,” she commanded. She giggled at the speed at which he tried to follow her command, his fingers fumbling a few times and making him curse.

She eyed his cock with satisfaction, looking up at his face as she reached out to wrap her hand around it. Jon gasped, followed by a low whimper as he instinctively rutted into the tight warmth of her hand.

She sank to her knees and, before he could register what was happening, took him into her mouth. Jon cursed again, his hands gripping her hair as she took as much as she could. She had tried doing this for Willas in the early days of their marriage but it had been clear that it hadn’t done anything for him and she hated it feeling like a chore.

But Jon clearly was appreciating it. His gasps and moans were making her wet and she couldn’t wait to ride him after this. She moaned at the thought of him on her bed, letting her show him what to do. The idea of being so in control was thrilling to her.

Jon gasped suddenly as his hips rutted forward. Sansa hummed around him, revelling in the desperate cry wrenched from Jon’s mouth as her own tightened around him. He was close, she knew. He just needed a little push.

She reached down to his balls, squeezing and rolling them gently as Jon whined frantically above, his fingers gripping her hair tight in search of some purchase as his body took over and his hips rocked forward harder and faster, driving him towards release.

“I’m, urgh, I’m…” He moaned deeply, his head tossing back as his seed burst across her tongue.

She hummed approvingly at the taste as she swallowed and pulled away to grin up at him. He was panting, staring at her in wonder as he tried to gulp in much needed air.

“Did you enjoy that?” she purred, letting her hand stroke up his side as she slowly rose to her feet. Rising onto her tiptoes, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he replied quickly, his throat bobbing with a hard swallow. “Just…I didn’t think it would feel that good.”

Sansa laughed, sitting on the bed once more and pulling her small clothes down. Jon made a strangled noise as his eyes fell to her cunt. She smirked, tugging him over by the hand until he tumbled on top of her.

“If you liked my mouth, you’ll love the next thing.”

She gently pushed his shoulders, urging him onto his back. Swinging a leg over, she settled in his lap and let her hand wander down to his cock once more, which twitched with interest as her knuckles brushed against it.

Jon’s wide eyes watched her as she stroked him back to hardness. She smiled in reassurance as they flickered up to hers and she saw the nerves behind the desire as she lined herself up.

“Oh, oh God!” Jon cried out, his eyes clenching shut and his hands shooting out to grasp something, anything for purchase.

“Mmm,” Sansa commented, letting her own hand grasp his as it held her hip. She waited for him to open his eyes before she grinned at him and started to move.

Jon’s eyes flickered everywhere as she rocked above them, trying to take in everything at once from her bouncing breasts to the way his cock disappeared inside of her.

He wouldn’t last long, that was clear but Sansa was prepared for that, reaching down to circle her clit with her fingers. She grinned at the whine that broke out of Jon’s throat as he watched her hand move.

“Next time you can touch it yourself,” she promised. Jon moaned, high and desperate. His eyes clenched shut again, his fingers gripping her hips hard once more.

“I…I…”

“I know,” she cooed as she started to bounce harder on him. Jon groaned, his head tossing to the side as his back arched and she felt him twitch inside her before his warm seed filled her, making her sigh in satisfaction.

“Good boy,” she moaned, pressing her fingers harder against her as she drove herself towards her finish. Jon whimpered at her praise.

As she reached her peak, she clutched his hand for purchase as she arched in pleasure. She could feel Jon’s eyes on her, making her flush with pleasure even more at the thought that he liked watching her peak.

She smiled at him once she had recovered enough to open her eyes and see him staring up at her in wonder once more. She cupped his cheek, her thumb tracing a path down to his mouth.

“Yes,” she commented with another grin. “I’m definitely keeping you.”


End file.
